Sonic Adventure 2
Sonic Adventure 2 (Japanese:ソニックアドベンチャー2Hepburn: Sonikku Adobenchā Tsū) is a video game developed by Sonic Team USA and published by Sega for theDreamcast as part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It was released on June 18, 2001 as the last Sonic game for the Sega console after the company stopped manufacturing the console. A port for the Nintendo GameCube, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, was released in 2001 with new content. The game was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows in 2012. The sequel to Sonic Adventure, Adventure 2 features two good-vs.-evil stories: a hero story ofSonic the Hedgehog, Miles (Tails) Prower and Knuckles the Echidna as they attempt to save the world, and a dark story following Shadow the Hedgehog, Doctor Eggman andRouge the Bat in their attempt to conquer it. The stories are divided into three gameplay styles: traditional, fast-pacedplatforming for Sonic and Shadow; multi-directional shooting for Tails and Eggman, and action-exploration for Knuckles and Rouge. The game also includes an extensive Chao-raising system. Sonic Adventure 2 was announced in October 1999 and exhibited at E3 2000. The game's development took 18 months, and it was designed to be faster-paced and more action-oriented than the original Adventure. Its scenery was influenced by U.S. locations such as San Francisco and Yosemite National Park. Adventure 2 received positive reviews, with critics praising its gameplay variety, visuals and music but criticizing its camera, voice acting and plot. Although critical enthusiasm had waned by the release of Battle, this version sold over 1.44 million copies and the game as a whole has received a number of accolades. The Completionist Jirard reviewed the PS3 version of Sonic Adventure 2 for the fifty-fifth episode of The Completionist, as well as the third episode of the Month of Sequels 2013. In the opening skit, Jirard worries over Sequels Month in his sleep, until Greg wakes him up with a mention of Catherine to get him to make a video. Jirard decides that he wants to do something blue, and Sonic is the first thing that comes to Jirard's mind. InFAMOUS is the first thing that comes to Greg's mind, however. Jirard finds the story to be standard Sonic fare, but it gets the job done. He's fond of the presentation, even though it's flawed, and not fixed for rereleases. As a whole, he finds the graphics pushed the graphics of the Dreamcast. The level design and music are also well-received. Though he notes that the HD rerelease doesn't do much for the presentation, and doesn't fix the poor lip syncing in the cutscenes. Jirard praises the play style of Sonic and Shadow, but finds the play style of Tails and Eggman slow and clunky. Greg compares this to the E-102 Gamma levels of Sonic Adventure. Jirard also finds fault with the radar in the Knuckles and Rouge levels, as it doesn't allow you to collect items out of order. He also criticizes the camera, which is particularly bothersome on the PS3 version. Jirard also gives special attention to the Chao breeding, which he finds addictive and fun, especially in the Dreamcast and GameCube versions. Though there does come a certain point where it becomes tedious. He calls his ultimate Chao "Trogdr," in reference to Homestar Runner. Though the completion bonus is very time consuming, Jirard is satisfied with it, as it is a 3D version of Green Hill Zone from the first Sonic the Hedgehog. The ending contains a stinger teasing the next review: Banjo-Tooie. Trivia * Former guest reviewer and former Normal Boots member ProJared did a review of Sonic Adventure 2 on April 17th, 2015. He is much harsher with the game, claiming the controls and concepts for most stages are horrible, but most of the Sonic and Shadow missions are really fun, as is the Chao Garden. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Dreamcast Category:Gamecube Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Month of Sequels Category:Fini-Pete It!